Late Dawns and Early Sunsets
by Quetzalli Yatzil
Summary: El tiempo fue el primero en equivocarse: Sigyn llegó a este universo muchos años después que Loki, arribando en su momento más vulnerable… Un error, de los muchos que sumieron al cosmos en la oscuridad. La luz se convirtió en un vago recuerdo para todos; no obstante la penumbra ya no es más un obstáculo para Loki y Sigyn.
1. Prólogo

**~|Late Dawns and Early Sunsets|~**

**.**

**Prólogo.**

**.**

_En medio de la súbita confusión frente a la cercana y malévola cara del final, se le ocurre, por accidente, que el problema ha sido el tiempo. Un desajuste en las líneas de universo. Problemas de temporalidad. El mundo se les viene encima luego de una desconcertante racha de triunfos. Si el tiempo fue en verdad el problema, no importa en el momento. _

_—__Lo harás de cualquier forma, ¿verdad? —._

_Loki sonríe melancólicamente. —No puedes negar que lo intenté —. _

_Sigyn aprieta los labios y, girando el cuerpo, desvía la mirada hacia el Bifrost abierto. La fuerte ráfaga de aire le ayuda a mantener algo de claridad en su mente. _

_—__Es como la última vez —dice ella, como si la amargura tuviera intenciones de dulce nostalgia—. Tal vez hasta logre regresar —alza las cejas y en la comisura de su boca se asoma una raquítica sonrisa, el casi inocente gesto de la esperanza. _

_—__Sinceramente, espero que no —replica Loki, bajando la escalinata. _

_Sigyn, de espalda al príncipe, siente de pronto el peso de su mano en el hombro derecho y el tranquilo pero firme empuje que la aproxima más al portal. _

_—__Triunfaré —le asegura el príncipe de repente. Ambos saben que hay mínimas oportunidades de que así sea, no obstante, Loki desea creerlo. _

_Sus miradas se encuentran y el beso del adiós se prolonga tanto que Loki la aleja con algo de brusquedad para no caer en la inconveniente tentación de permitirle quedarse. _

_— __Entonces volveré, y te mataré—. _

_—__Lo intentarás —corrige él, tranquilo. _

_Sigyn sacude la cabeza, mirando muy de cerca los verdes ojos de Loki. Siente algo de compasión por él; ahora "gana", pero en el pasado, perdió, y a decir verdad, el futuro no pinta para cubrirlo de triunfo. Perderá. Ojalá que pierda, ruega, porque siendo honesta consigo misma, lo más probable es que no cuente con el valor necesario para algo tan categórico como la muerte. _

_Que pierda, porque ella es demasiado cobarde. _

_Un empujoncito más y está tan cerca de la oscuridad… otra vez. _

_—__Date prisa, el Bifrost no puede estar abierto por demasiado tiempo—. _

_Sigyn ríe sin ganas. —No es como si hubiera mucho por destruir al otro lado—. Está a punto de dar, por voluntad propia, el próximo y último paso. Sin embargo, la pregunta lleva mucho tiempo quemándole la garganta. Se detiene y levanta el rostro hacia él—. ¿Me quisiste alguna vez, Loki? —. _

_Él frunce el ceño, no tan afligido como incómodo. _

_—__Te quise un tiempo—. _

_—__Era una niña; no me refiero a ese tipo de amor, lo sabes—. _

_El silencio es pesado, triste, decepcionante para Sigyn, que vuelve a darse cuenta de cuánto apostó. Loki parece leerle el pensamiento. _

_—__Diste tanto y te estás yendo con las manos vacías —._

_El enfado enredado en las palabras de Loki no pasa desapercibido para Sigyn._

_— __¿Me quisiste? —insiste ella, desesperada. El terror ante su situación está haciendo su camino, y una vez iniciado no habrá manera de decirle que no. _

_—__No sé —contesta, y, si Sigyn no es tonta, hay, aparte de furia, tormento. Se siente mejor. Un poco de remordimiento por parte del hombre que arruinó su vida puede hacerle muy bien ahora a la antigua princesa vanir. Luego, él ríe entre dientes—. Tú me sigues queriendo —apunta, a modo de quien ha notado algo demasiado obvio luego de mucho tiempo—. El problema es que yo sólo supongo. Nunca estaré seguro de quererte. Tal vez si, tal vez no; probablemente nunca lo suficiente—. _

_Sigyn aparta la mirada de Loki y es consiente nuevamente del Bifrost. Solamente que ahora se está enterando en dónde quedó su derrota y en dónde ha comenzado su castigo. _

_Suspira y vuelve a enfocarse en el asgardiano. —Siempre te vuelves ambiguo en los momentos finales… Nunca me quisiste—. _

_Loki continúa sintiendo la desatinada furia surgida de algún roto sitio en su interior amontonándose dentro de su pecho. —Ya te dije que no lo sé, ¿qué te hace pensar que tú podrías saberlo mejor que yo?—. _

_Sigyn alza los hombros, acaso resignada a la duda eterna. _

_Loki la sujeta por los hombros, mirándola de frente y dándole oportunidad a la inquietud y la furia de provocar destrozos en su interior. Es el final, están parados a la orilla del precipicio. Grandes reyes, llegaron tan alto. La caída será más dura, dolorosa. Estaban ya locos, pero esto será diferente. Loki lo siente en los huesos._

_— __El problema es que no importa cuánto te quiera o crea quererte, siempre existirán cosas o personas más importantes. Nunca dejarás de ser el número dos en mi lista—. _

_Los ojos de Sigyn no arden por algún afán rabioso de llorar. Ha derramado lágrimas en nombre de asuntos más importantes en el pasado cercano, dejarlas correr ahora por las crueles verdades de Loki ni siquiera es procesado por su cerebro. Es triste pero no habrá lágrimas al respecto._

_—__Como ahora —asevera Sigyn. _

_—__Como siempre —. _

_Sigyn escucha sus últimas palabras, aterrada por la vieja y conocida prisión en la perdida grieta del universo, la fosa del olvido. Porque Loki ya la ha olvidado antes, y lo haría de nuevo si tiene la oportunidad, o el recuerdo es demasiado insoportable. _

_No le temé a la oscuridad, como la primera vez. Le teme a la soledad, al olvido._

_Sí, está aterrada y desilusionada, porque la esperanza muere al último, desafortunadamente, y Sigyn había tenido una muy grande de que Loki la quisiera total y sinceramente, verla morir hoy le ha arrebatado su última ilusión. _

_Vuelve a pensar en que todo lo que ha estado mal desde el principio es el tiempo. Un traicionero y retorcido al que incluso Loki debería tenerle envidia. Pero eso sigue sin importar ahora, el tiempo se equivocó, las cosas salieron mal. _

_Sigyn deja de oír su voz y en cambio siente el empujón de Loki, que la hace trastabillar hacia atrás. En seguida el empuje se transforma en una inexorable fuerza de atracción. El Bifrost se la traga, como la primera vez. Era una niña y lloró de frustración y de miedo. Pero la Diosa de la Oscuridad ya no es la chiquilla tonta de antaño, sabe cosas. Cosas que a ella misma le asombra conocer. Leyes, axiomas, verdades. Cosas que preferiría no conocer, porque ¿saben? La verdad apesta… Loki es consciente de ello y Sigyn no lo ignora, ambos están al tanto de las mil formas en que una verdad destruye más que diez mentiras… Saben: la verdad apesta, a veces hiere, es difusa. Las mentiras son fáciles. _

_Y así construyeron su mundo, su universo: de oscuridad y engaños. Aquel que se derrumba ahora; la catástrofe final. Loki intenta mantenerlo en pie, pero llegará el momento en que nada pueda hacer por ello, llegará el momento de retroceder y ese será el final, el de verdad, el más doloroso, el más inaguantable. Loki no lo sabe, pero lo siente en los huesos. _

_Se ha quedado solo… Otra vez. _

_La misma oscuridad de siempre en el cielo nocturno que compartieron durante un tiempo. Loki tiene esperanzas, una cierta convicción: ganará, ha de lograrlo. Y si no, quemarlo todo antes de irse. Mejor así. _

_Y luego, solo._

_El Bifrost se cierra y a ella se la tragará otra vez, muy pronto, el olvido. Con algo de suerte encontrará la_ _forma de volver; con algo más de esa suerte, no lo hará. _

* * *

Este ha sido el prólogo de una historia larga y complicada que ha llegado a mi mente. Lo sé, tengo otras dos historias en proceso y una eliminada que será convertida en Oneshot. Pero tenía que hacerlo ahora, quién sabe, tal vez en el futuro no podría.

Comenzamos con el final, como me gusta xD. Loki y Sigyn están (en este prólogo) en plan Maria Antonieta y Luis XVI huyendo de Versalles. Sus magníficos planes se les vienen encima, planes que se desarrollarán a lo largo del fic.

Pueden pensar que nada tiene sentido, que hay inverosimilitud a paladas, pero con el paso del tiempo (o de los capítulos) todo irá cobrando un significado, lo prometo.

¿Dónde jolines está Heimdall? ¿Por qué "Diosa de la Oscuridad" y no de la Fidelidad? Esperen, esperen.

Espero haya sido digno del tiempo que invirtieron leyendo. Cualquier respetuoso comentario será bien recibido… Y por si a alguien le interesa, actualmente Sigyn es alguien así como Emilia Clarke.


	2. Una princesa

**Disclaimer: **_Siempre se me olvida colocarlo al principio de mis historias, pero acá está... Lo obvio y lo real: nada me pertenece, excepto algunos OC. _

**Notas Preliminares _(quería mi prólogo lo más limpio posible, por eso están acá)_: La trama del fic se divide en varias partes. Es en realidad un revoltijo horrible, plagado de OCs e historias secundarias, y un montón de cosas bien raras, o sea, lo que sucede luego de una sobredosis de chocolate. **

**Prometo una trama enredada y locochona pero no prometo una redacción impecable, va a ser más bien deficiente. Que no se diga que no les advertí xD Creo firmemente que los buenos escritores no sacrifican una cosa por la otra, pero como yo me considero una escritora regular, me doy el lujo xD**

**La primera parte es un Pre-Thor (y quizá se desarrolle durante la película The Avengers, todavía no decido la extensión). **

**Como el summary y el prólogo insinuaron, Sigyn nace varios (bastantes) años después de Loki, por lo que sí, nuestro querido jotun será algo mayor que Sigyn. No se alarmen, que pese a lo que mi historial de fics retorcidos pueda decir, incluso yo tengo mis límites y aunque me gusta jugar con ese asunto de "la delgada línea entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto", tampoco se trata de escribir monstruosidades. Aclaro (¡aclaro!) que lo único que Loki va a sentir por la protagonista en un principio será un sano cariño de 'hermano mayor', quizá conforme Sigyn vaya creciendo se dé cuenta de que ella es 'especial', pero será algo ligero (espero, igual y se me van las cabras y el diablo me gana)… Otra historia es Sigyn, pero de ella mejor hablar luego.**

**De verdad, para como tengo planeada la historia completa, es muy necesario hacer que exista algún antecedente de cariño entre este par, pero tenía que ser algo diferente, no romántico en su totalidad. Si aun así alguna siente que este fic puede atentar contra su sensibilidad, por favor deténgase aquí. **

**Será un fic extenso, algo intrincado. No me siento con el derecho de decir que la idea me pertenece en un 100% pues toda la trama es el conjunto de muchísimas cosas que me inspiraron: música (es mucha y la iré mencionando a su debido tiempo, pero yo diría que el soundtrack en general sería "Cosmic Love" de Florence and The Machine, o la Sinfonía de Muse, Exogenesi), series (GoT, sobre todo, pero yo creo que eso ya empezó a notarse bastante), películas (de súper héroes —lógico— , zombies, una que otra de miedo), y videojuegos (Gears of War, Resident Evil y Halo).**

**En cuanto a drama se refiere, suelo ser cruel con los personajes que manejo (una sola excepción, y quienes han leído "No imposible…" saben a lo que me refiero), y de ante mano advierto que no me tocaré el corazón a la hora de hacerles daño… A excepción de lo de Loki y Sigyn en un principio, habrá muchas situaciones retorcidas y eso. Quiero explotar el lado siniestro de Loki y de Sigyn… y del mundo en general. **

**En esta primera parte, a pesar de todo lo que he dicho, no habrá océanos de drama (no al comienzo, ni respecto a Loki). Será algo relativamente ligero la mayor parte. Si llegan a sentir que Loki está muy OoC, bueno, mi justificación será que antes de la primera película de Thor, Loki no estaba tan _loquito_. **

**He leído pocos comics de Marvel, mucho de lo que sé al respecto se lo debo a mi primo (que no se diga que no le doy crédito xD) y sobre mitología sé poco más que lo básico, así que disculpen, señalen y, si quieren, corrijan errores y discrepancias. No puedo decir que vaya a seguir fielmente ningún canon; no esperen que haga proezas a la hora de conectar ideas originales con lo sucedido en los comics, películas o mitos. **

**La idea de "la magia es ciencia que aún no entendemos" es hermosa, por supuesto (probablemente por eso apliqué para Física en la universidad). Sin embargo, aunque intentaré darle explicación científica a algunos eventos mágicos, también soy partidaria de "a veces la magia es magia y que se joda la ciencia". **

**Ahora, mencioné anteriormente que para Sigyn tengo en mente a Emilia Clake como Daenerys en Game Of Thrones. Y eso es cierto, pero esa imagen es más para la Sigyn adulta, acá todavía es una niña y la veo con las facciones (más o menos, no tan linda) de Joey King. **

**Para finalizar con las prolongadas advertencias puedo decir que en el fic habrá romance, angustia y aventura. Asgardianos, vanir, jotuns, elfos y un tipo llamado Loki. Muspelheim, guerra, una chica pelirroja llamada Nihïel, un dragón, guerra otra vez, maleficios y muchas de esas criaturas _Draugr_ cortesía de Sigyn.**

**¡A volvernos locas pues!**

* * *

**Agradezco infinitamente el apoyo de: Arte Kuram, Nymide, SolvHaust, Himmelstrasse y Nat Laufeyson. **

* * *

**_Una princesa..._**

**_para no olvidar el pasado._**

* * *

_El estruendo de las últimas explosiones todavía le zumbaba en los oídos. Su aturdimiento era grande pero lo era más su impaciencia por trabar la puerta con ayuda de algo de su última reserva de energía. _

_Tristemente segura de que aquella puerta, apenas reforzada con un poco de su magia, no resistiría más que unos minutos, giró sobre sus talones; contempló la silla del trono al fondo del salón con un semblante grave, como si supiera que se encontraba ante su última y más importante labor. _

_La premura mutó momentáneamente en una solemnidad que resultaba ridícula en ese punto. Caminó de manera parsimoniosa hasta la imponente silla y se sentó con aire pomposo, arreglándose con la mano libre el vestido. Una vez acomodada, cerró los ojos y se abrazó a Sigyn con fuerza, ahora utilizando ambos brazos, mientras escuchaba a sus enemigos llegar a tropel. La gran puerta del Salón del Trono, pese a su altura y grosor formidables, no resultaría un obstáculo significativo para las fuerzas sus enemigos. _

_Con los parpados apretados, la consternación volvió. Trató de buscar el hilo de la serenidad y pensar en alguna forma de escape. Tal vez fue por el abatido caos en su cabeza, pero su mente no pudo encontrar lo que con tanta inquietud buscaba. No había escondite y tuvo que aceptarlo sintiendo ardientes lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. Su única opción era encarar el peligro y esperar algo de misericordia. Eso o hallar una forma rápida de matarse ella y a su pequeña, y así no prolongar la humillación de su derrota hasta el punto en que los enemigos pudieran disponer de ellas a su antojo. _

_Freya abrió los ojos repentinamente, emergiendo un instante de sus cavilaciones y sintiendo el violento saltó de su corazón al escuchar el primer golpe contra la puerta. Bajó la mirada, buscando una distracción a su desesperada mente, y se encontró con unos grandes ojos azules que la observaban curiosos. Sonrió para la última de sus hijas. _

_Otro estruendoso golpe provocándole una punzada en las sienes, y la regordeta carita del bebé en sus brazos se contrajo como aviso del llanto en camino. Freya quiso tranquilizarla meciéndola dulcemente al tiempo que cantaba una canción de cuna en un tono trémulo, titubeante y ronco. Fue vagamente consciente del estremecimiento que la atacó llegado el recuerdo: Aegir, su adorado primogénito, Lofn, Syn y Nanna, hermanas mayores de Sigyn, habían escuchado esa misma canción muchas veces antes. La hermosa voz de Freya había entonado aquella dulce melodía tantas noches, inclinada sobre la cuna de un precioso bebé, incrédula de que los Altos Dioses le concedieran semejante regalo a ella, a Freya, la que se había salido con la suya tantas veces durante mucho tiempo._

_Ahora, sin embargo, el destino le estaba enseñando de justicia, su inexorable forma de cobranza. La desgracia sobre su familia y su reino llegaba como un modo tardío de cólera cósmica por sus irreparables faltas pasadas. La reina vanir no pudo evitar especular hasta qué punto era todo culpa suya. _

_La frecuencia de los impactos del ariete contra la puerta aumentó. Freya salió de sus recuerdos y justo al alzar el rostro, la puerta cedió en medio del estruendo furioso de la aldaba de madera quebrándose y una de las hojas cayendo al suelo. _

_Freya parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de limpiar su visión de las lágrimas. Odín cabalgaba a la cabeza de una escuadra de guerreros asgardianos; los príncipes Thor y Loki, a derecha e izquierda del rey respectivamente. _

_Freya dejó escapar el aire lentamente; ejercicios de respiración no le devolverían algo de esas vastas energías que ya había agotado, pero le ayudarían sin duda a no derrumbarse frente a los asgardianos. _

_No obstante, ni aun en su momento de mayor fuerza física y psicológica, la reina vanir habría podido soportar con aplomo, o dignidad al menos, el horrendo espectáculo que se adelantó cabalgando hasta estar algunos metros frente al rey enemigo._

_Las cabezas de Aegir e Iwaldi clavadas en lanzas, expuestas sin el menor deje de piedad, eran llevadas por brutos soldados sucios de sangre vanir que miraban a Freya con prepotencia. _

_Se dice que la reina perdió el juicio aquel día… _

En los jardines de Palacio, la violenta luz del sol de mediodía había obligado a los tres estudiantes de noble linaje que esa tarde tomaban su clase al aire libre a buscar protección bajo uno de los altos y frondosos árboles del jardín. Sentados, realizaban la tarea que la instructora había mandado.

—Mi padre la ha visto, encerrada en las mazmorras del palacio vanir —.

Una niña pelirroja sonrió con suficiencia, la mirada soñadora en sus ojos verdes les dio la impresión a sus compañeros de que disfrutaba de imaginarse a la antigua reina de los vanios enclaustrada en algún lúgubre calabozo.

—No seas mentirosa, Lorelei. Murió—.

Fue el turno de un niño castaño de interferir, acompañando su aseveración con una torcida sonrisa de triunfo dirigida a Lorelei.

La narradora rechazó frenéticamente la sacudida de dolor en su corazón por la insensibilidad de esos dos niños ante los acontecimientos que ella relataba, rodó los ojos en su lugar y chasqueó los dedos frente a las caras de ambos niños, quienes, a decir por sus expresiones, estaban dispuestos a sumergirse en una larga discusión, interrumpiendo así su turno de relatar un hecho dentro de la historia del reino, como había pedido Kelda, su preceptora de Historia y Tradición Asgardiana.

Los otros dos niños accedieron a prestarle atención de nuevo, aunque de mala gana.

— ¿Puedo continuar? —cuestionó molesta, colocándose una mano en la cintura.

Los niños asintieron en silencio, ella lanzó un suspiro, frunció los labios y recordó en dónde había cortado su relato.

—Cómo iba diciendo…

_Se dice que Freya enloqueció aquel triste día. Su esposo y su hijo se veían reducidos a aquella maléfica muestra de victoria por parte de los asgardianos. No tuvo la fuerza para pensar siquiera en el espantoso final que seguramente acababan de tener sus hijas mayores._

_La reina vanir apartó la mirada, la boca entreabierta, como si fuera a soltar una exclamación de dolor, pero las imágenes sangrientas de los últimos meses se arremolinaron dentro de su cabeza, culminando de manera atroz con su familia mutilada, y Freya fue incapaz de emitir sonido alguno, sin aliento, un enorme agujero en su estómago y el peso del universo sobre su pecho…_

—Sí, sí, se volvió loca pero, ¿murió? —insistió Lorelei, torciendo el gesto e inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

La narradora apretó los dientes, inhaló y exhaló, queriendo mantener la tranquilidad. Mala suerte fue que paciencia y tranquilidad no se pudieran contar dentro de sus cualidades.

—¡MALDITA SEA, LORELEI, CIERRA TU ESTÚPIDA BOCOTA HASTA QUE TERMINE CON LA HISTORIA!—.

Sigyn apenas tuvo tiempo de terminar su encolerizada frase, poniéndose de pie y gesticulando bruscamente con los brazos. Un instante después, algo aturdida, se dio cuenta de que Kelda la llevaba de una oreja. Era endemoniadamente doloroso, pensó arrugando la nariz. Sí, era doloroso, pero sobre todo, era una falta gravísima. Ella era una princesa, fuera como fuera y estuviera donde estuviera, ella era una princesa y absolutamente nadie iba a agarrarla de las orejas con modos tan bruscos sin ganarse un buen y bien merecido castigo por ello.

Sigyn misma se encargaría de vigilar que al menos le cortaran la mano a aquella patética e irrespetuosa mujer; la guardaría en un recipiente y se la mostraría a todos sus conocidos, así pronto se correría el rumor de que a Sigyn Iwaldisdottir nadie la jaloneaba ni le tocaba un pelo con malas intenciones y se salía con la suya. Ah no, eso sí que no…

A mitad de su arenga interna, Sigyn fue consciente de estar soñando despierta. Nadie le cortaría la mano a nadie por haberla alzado contra una princesa extranjera, secuestrada encima, y ni mencionar su fama. La reprendida sería ella, Sigyn lo sabía, pues a juzgar por el camino que llevaban, su próxima parada sería Idunn, su traidora tía Idunn. Y la traidora tía Idunn no desaprovechaba jamás la oportunidad de darle un buen regaño y propinarle unos buenos golpes con una delgada varita (en Midgard a las mujeres con varitas se les llamaba brujas y eran quemadas vivas, recordó Sigyn, sonriendo internamente) sobre las manos.

Sigyn alzó la vista para ver el serio gesto de Kelda, calculando cuánta tierra le iba a echar encima la muy desgraciada. Kelda, la bruja número dos, le tenía tirria desde que la conoció (no se podría decir que el sentimiento no era recíproco) y Sigyn no dudaba de que aprovecharía esta ocasión para "darle una lección".

La observó un instante más, previendo la cantidad de problemas que tendría, y luego bufó y rodó los ojos. _¡Qué diablos_…! Si la iban a _matar_, por qué no dejarse llevar un poco. Sólo un poco.

—¿Sabe, Lady Kelda? —La mujer no se detuvo ni hizo amago de prestarle atención, lo cual no pareció ser problema para Sigyn—. Estaba haciendo precisamente lo que pidió, lo que sucede es que no guardaron silencio. Quiero decir, yo escuché muy atentamente cuando fue su turno… —Suspiró dramáticamente—. Con toda sinceridad, es preocupante la cantidad de simios retrasados que permite en su clase estos últimos días. Yo creo, con todo respeto, que se está poniendo vieja—.

Lady Kelda no se inmutó; sin embargo, Sigyn claramente sintió como el par de dedos sobre su oreja apretaban el agarre, haciéndole soltar un gruñido, pero por dentro bailaba la (dolorosa) danza de la victoria.

* * *

Loki se acercó silenciosamente hasta ella, con la misma traviesa intención de siempre, aunque después, como siempre, iba a decirle que lo hacía para que anduviera más atenta y sacara la cabeza de entre los libros por un minuto al día. Angerboda no se enteró de su presencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El enorme libro cayó al suelo, con un sonido que reverberó por todo el pacífico corredor.

— No volveré a decírtelo—comenzó a sermonearle ella. Bajó la mirada hacia el libro, observó luego a Loki con reproche y al final hizo levitar el objeto hasta sus manos nuevamente—. La próxima vez no habrá un aviso, así que has algo de ruido, por todos los dioses. Vas a matarme de un paro cardiaco—.

Una maliciosa sonrisa surgió en los labios de Loki mientras entrelazaba las manos sobre la espalda. — ¿Quién te dice que no es esa la idea?—.

Angerboda pestañeó cansada, se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando.

Anduvieron en silencio un rato, como solían hacerlo cada día. Una vieja costumbre que muchas veces era el único medio para convivir en medio de la _"agitada"_ (Angerboda en realidad creía que aquel termino no se acomodaba al hecho de que Loki se dedicaba a la _suave_ existencia de un príncipe) vida del menor de los hijos de Odín.

—Todavía con ese viejo libro, ¿dónde quedaron todos los que te regalé? —inquirió él, oteando las amarillentas páginas por las que los ojos de Angerboda viajaban ávidos.

—Tus _románticos_ libros de hechicería son para principiantes —dijo la hechicera con aire ausente—. _Ella_ necesita de algo más fuerte que tiernos encantamientos para animales—.

Loki arqueó las cejas. — ¿Para principiantes? Disculpa, pero ¿desde cuándo un compendio de magia negra escrita por Sivald Sturluson entra en la categoría de_ "libros románticos"? _—.

— Sivald Sturluson —musitó ella, pensativa, tratando de recordar algo. Al final, lo logró—. Era un nigromante que terminó sus miserables días en una sucia taberna midgardiana —agregó, con una media sonrisa displicente—… Estaba demente y era un ebrio, Loki—.

El príncipe rodó los ojos, resolviendo que era hora de cambiar el tema; sinceramente no quería enfrentarse a la pelea que resultaba de argumentar con Angerboda acerca de esos temas.

La conocía muy bien. Angerboda había aparecido en la cámara del Bifrost una mañana turbia en que Loki estaba de un malhumor más fuerte que de costumbre. Ambos estaban atorados en los trece años y ni ella deseaba vivir en la corte de unos estirados abusivos, como tampoco él quería despertarse excepcionalmente temprano a recibir a una plebeya de un reino de monstruos. Angerboda no era una princesa, llegaba como parte del cumplimiento de un _armisticio_ humillante para la raza jotun. A su corta edad, había demostrado una peligrosa (según Asgard) habilidad para la magia, aquel poder mal enfocado podría atentar contra la paz y seguridad asgardianas, y así como el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos fue arrancado de Jotunheim, también lo fue Angerboda. Sin embargo, en aquel entonces, la sorpresa de Loki pudo más que su hosquedad, la vio y no pudo conciliar la imagen de esa niña castaña que resultaba hasta bonita, con los monstruos jotun de los cuentos que Fandral contaba durante la cena. Loki jamás se atrevió a demostrar sus afectos en público, la negó cada vez que pudo y jamás superó por completo la incomodidad que se plantaba en su pecho al recordar su origen jotun, pero lo cierto es que Angerboda fue su única verdadera amiga durante mucho tiempo.

— ¿Algún progreso?— cuestionó emergiendo de sus pensamientos y girando la cabeza en dirección a las ventanas que se abrían a partir de ese tramo del pasillo. Distrajo su mirada con la imagen dorada de la ciudad que ofrecía aquel mirador, pero se rehusó a dejarse arrastrar por sus recuerdos otra vez.

—No logra ni mover un tenedor —le respondió ella, una mueca de frustración en sus labios. Alzó el rostro y bajó el libro—. Realmente creí que lo hacía apropósito, conociéndola, no me sorprendería; pero no, en verdad no puede —Loki regresó su vista a Angerboda—. Ayer, en la biblioteca, cuando la mandé a buscar un libro hice caer intencionalmente otro desde una repisa superior —Loki alzó las cejas lentamente y curvó sus labios en un gesto burlón, imaginando la escena—… No lo detuvo y no me sorprendió, sólo era para llamar su atención y que levantara la vista, entonces dejé caer otro libro, esta vez con ella atenta… —Angerboda resopló—. Ahora tiene una cicatriz horrible en la frente que se negó a dejarse curar y presume como un trofeo—.

Loki se encogió de hombros, apenas conteniendo una sonrisa, divertido por la expresión desalentada de la hechicera y por el descaro de Sigyn al ostentar su falta de habilidad mágica (algo que avergonzaría hasta la muerte a cualquier vanir). —Tal vez esa no es su área —señaló.

—Su habilidad en pociones es un poco peor, es incapaz de recordar la preparación de las más fáciles…—.

—No me refiero a magia —replicó Loki de inmediato.

Angerboda frunció el ceño. —Es una princesa vanir, si no es buena en magia, ¿en qué…?—.

Loki conocía la respuesta y el semblante pareció brillarle en el justo momento que iba a poder compartir su conocimiento con su mejor amiga.

Loki, un joven hombre asgardiano, había conocido a Sigyn Iwaldisdottir una tibia tarde hacía diez años (un pestañeo para él, como lo era todo desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad y comenzó a envejecer tan lentamente como cualquier otro individuo del reino). Envuelta en varias mantas, era un bicho sin color con el cuerpecillo helado de una muerte sin consumar que era leyenda entre los vanir. Se decía que a un segundo de encenderse la pira funeraria de la pequeña Sigyn muerta, el bultito comenzó a retorcerse y un llanto rompió el respetuoso silencio por la princesa muerta. Sigyn vivía. Pero desde luego, eso formaba parte de los muchos cuentos vanir y a los asgardianos (o a la mayoría de ellos) no les interesaba en lo absoluto, mucho menos eran capaces de creerlo.

En el momento que la vio por primera vez, Loki no entendió el porqué de la sensación de culpabilidad en su pecho. Era como si no estuviese tratando con la debida solemnidad un asunto de muchísima importancia. Al joven pelinegro le asombró encontrarse con un ser tan cerca de la inmaterialidad, con esos risueños pero penetrantes ojos de fantasma, Loki no pudo dormir por varias noches pensando en la falta de compasión demostrada unas semanas antes, cuando su padre le ordenó a Thor arrebatarle la criatura a Freya y el rubio sin objetar se acercó a la destrozada reina caída y arrancó de los brazos de su madre a Sigyn. Y él allí, nadando en la vaga sensación de estar llevando a cabo una injusticia, un ultraje grandísimo, y la certidumbre de estar en completo desacuerdo, pero al fin de cuentas, incapaz de interferir, consciente del riesgo de decepcionar y enfadar a su padre una vez más.

El príncipe de cabellos negros no era adepto de los niños, no se enternecía cuando hacían una gracia y no se preocupaba por hacer monadas para verlos sonreír. No lo había hecho hasta entonces y no empezó ese día. Acercarse a Sigyn fue un simple intento por acallar su culpa y volver a las noches de sueño completo. No obstante, al paso del tiempo y mientras Sigyn crecía, algo más fuerte que culpa lo unió a la vanir: se identificaba con ella.

Y muy pocos llegaron a saber por qué.

Al contrario de Loki, Sigyn era pésima en magia. No era organizada ni puntual, cualidades que siempre había caracterizado al príncipe asgardiano. No era ni elegante ni educada. Sigyn andaba por Palacio pelada como muchacho y enfundada en los pantalones que Frigga y Thor le hacían llegar de contrabando, porque Idunn no consentía las rarezas de su sobrina y pensaba (muy erróneamente) que la amenaza de andar sin ropa alguna podría llegar a hacerla entrar en razón.

Baja de estatura. Era escuálida; la exuberante belleza que caracterizaba a las de su ahora extinta Casa parecía haber pasado a un lado suyo sin advertir su existencia; nadie apostó a que mejoraría nunca y lo cierto es que su belleza floreció en el apogeo de su soledad.

Frigga fue la única que pudo sospechar que aquella niña poco femenina y refinada pudiera terminar trabando tan entrañable relación con su hijo menor. Lo supuso cuando lo obligó a sostenerla en brazos por primera vez, y lo confirmó el día que Odín descubrió quien encubría a la niña en sus múltiples travesuras por Palacio.

Lo cierto es que Loki se veía reflejado de alguna manera en Sigyn, aun cuando parecían ser tan diferentes, y hasta incompatibles. A pesar de su revoltosa forma de ser, Sigyn era una niña solitaria, y el príncipe sabía de sobra lo que era ser un niño solitario. Aunque, para ser sinceros, Sigyn lo llevaba a un nuevo nivel: solía entablar conversaciones con los animalillos que se encontraba en sus caminatas matutinas por el bosque; pasaba horas y horas mirando el cielo estrellado y llegó el punto en el que pudo dirigirse con respeto a las estrellas por nombres que ella misma les inventó (fue un gran logro de Loki que Sigyn accediera a aprender —aunque no a usar— los nombres formales de las constelaciones) sin fallar ni una sola vez por más que Loki se empeñó en comprobar que decía un nombre y señalaba un punto titilante en el firmamento al azar; nunca pudo dejar de sentirse asombrado: siempre era la misma estrella con el mismo nombre. Se hizo _amiga_ de un lobo gris, el cual logró meter al palacio, sacándole un susto de muerte a más de uno, entre ellos sus amigos (aunque ella disfrutara de alardear que no eran sino sus subordinados) más cercanos: Lorelei y Theoric.

A Loki le gustaba esa curiosa sensación de orgullo y sorpresa que arribaba en él en presencia de Sigyn y sus peculiares costumbres. Le gustó siempre y aun en el futuro, cuando pareció haberlo olvidado todo sobre ella, ese grato cumulo de emociones prevaleció sobre cualquier hechizo de olvido. Y aquella vez, con Angerboda y su pregunta a medio terminar, el pecho de Loki se llenó de esa misma sensación esponjosa: satisfacción, hilaridad, asombro.

No obstante, el regular y fino sonido de tacones acercándose por el pasillo, acompañado por unas pisadas arrastradas, atrajo la atención de ambos, interrumpiendo la respuesta de Loki. Una mujer de mediana edad, rubia y alta, enfundada en la típica túnica gris de las preceptoras llevaba un… una Sigyn por la oreja. Loki sonrió con el característico orgullo ladino de un hermano mayor revoltoso, advirtiendo antes que nada la cicatriz de dos pulgadas aproximadamente que atravesaba la frente de Sigyn. Angerboda sacudió despacio la cabeza hacia los lados, sorprendiéndose de sorprenderse, a este punto ya no debería asombrarle la habilidad de Sigyn para meter la pata.

—Siempre yo —se quejaba la niña castaña, con un gesto enfurruñado, mirando el suelo—, todo lo malo que ocurre en este reino es, de una forma u otra, culpa mía... Las cabras se salieron de los establos y entraron en la cocina: Sigyn. El Gran Salón inundado: Sigyn. Las nix fueron liberadas e hicieron destrozos en la Biblioteca de Yggdrasil: Sigyn —luego empezó a exagerar—. El Bifrost explotó, Nidhug salió de su encierro y le prendió fuego a la ciudad, las estatuas lloran sangre, el agua de los ríos se convirtió en veneno, Odín ya no despertó de su sueño, los puercos vuelan: Sigyn, Sigyn, Sigyn. ¡Todo lo hace la marimacho de Sigyn!...—.

—Se te olvidó mencionar el incidente con los caballos de las valquirias —.

Kelda se detuvo, apresurándose a soltar un atropellado _"su alteza"_ y a inclinarse en una reverencia, entretanto Sigyn levantaba la mirada. Loki la observaba serio aunque su tono de voz había sido jovial.

— ¡Ah! Claro, cómo olivarlo —apoyó Sigyn, sarcástica—. Gracias, Loki—.

El incorrecto trato informal fue suficiente para sacar a Kelda de su sorpresa, bajó su mano de la oreja de Sigyn hasta su brazo y la zarandeó. — ¿Qué forma es esa de dirigirte a tu príncipe? —demando en un tono chillón.

La repentina alegría que había empezado a formarse en la niña se desvaneció al sentirse jaloneada otra vez por su instructora. Rodó los ojos en su dirección y luego volvió a enfocarse en Loki. — No es mi príncipe —señaló, entrecerrando los ojos—. No soy asgardiana. Me sorprende que justo ahora se le olvidara, si me lo recuerda al menos nueve veces al día—.

El rostro de Lady Kelda enrojeció de puro coraje, fulminando a la niña con su mejor mirada asesina. Sigyn se limitó a zafarse del fuerte agarre de la instructora, lo cual fue una mala idea, como pudo notarlo cuando volvió a sentir los huesudos dedos de Kelda en la oreja. Sigyn maldijo por lo bajo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Le increpó la mujer—. Todavía tienes asuntos pendientes con Lady Idunn—.

Sigyn rodó los ojos por enésima vez en el día, harta. — ¿No le parece gracioso que me reprenda por no llamar a la gente con su debido título y usted esté aquí tuteándome? —.

Kelda abrió la boca para replicar, su cara bien contraída por el enojo. Pero en el momento Loki carraspeó, avisándole a la mujer que ellos seguían ahí.

—Disculpe, alteza —hizo una reverencia—. Debo llevar a esta pequeña sinvergüenza ante su tía para que reciba su debido castigo—.

Loki detuvo a la mujer con un movimiento de su mano antes de que comenzara a caminar una vez más.

—¿Se puede saber qué hizo ahora? —preguntó Angerboda, adelantándose para quitar la mano de Kelda de encima de Sigyn y atrayendo a la niña hacia sí. La palabra _indignación_ atravesaba el rostro de Kelda, por lo cual Sigyn sonrió con malicia. Si Kelda despreciaba a alguien más que a la princesa vanir, era a la hechicera jotun.

—Su vocabulario deja mucho que desear —respondió, evasiva.

—Eso no amerita una interrupción a la _ajetreada_ vida de Lady Idunn —intervino Loki, haciendo un énfasis burlón en la palabra ajetreada.

La faz de Kelda cambió en el momento que sus ojos volvieron al príncipe. Contrario a su obvio trato reticente con Angerboda, debía ser amable con el menor de los hijos de Odín.

—Su… alteza —empezó titubeante—. Esa niña es una nefasta influencia para los otros dos jóvenes asgardianos que conviven con ella en sus clases diarias —los severos ojos de la mujer viajaron hasta la niña—. Les mete ideas en la cabeza con sus historias, cambia los hechos en su subjetiva y errónea versión… Es una ofensa hasta para su señor padre, príncipe Loki—.

—¡No es cierto! —Exclamó Sigyn, colérica—. ¡Todo lo que digo es verdad y lo sabe, vieja bruja mentirosa!—.

Tanto Angerboda como Loki ahogaron su risa, y trataron de mostrarse decepcionados por el mal comportamiento de Sigyn. Angerboda puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de Sigyn, con ademán severo.

—No se preocupe, Lady Kelda. Yo me encargaré de vigilar que esta pequeña dama aprenda, después de todo, su próxima clase es conmigo—.

La protesta de la mujer murió en sus labios cuando Loki la interrumpió. —Puede irse, Kelda —.

—Pero…—.

—Puede irse —insistió, exigente.

Lady Kelda se quedó estática durante un instante, con los ojos bien abiertos. Al final reaccionó, realizó una reverencia, masculló algo así como un _"lo que ordene, su alteza_" y regresó por donde había venido.

Las facciones de Sigyn eran iluminadas por un grande gesto de victoria. Angerboda frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada hasta la niña, provocando que el triunfo de Sigyn se desvaneciera de a poco.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, de verdad intrigada—. Ya se fue —sonrió mientras explicaba, sin lograr entender porque esa cara si el problema ya se había ido.

Angerboda sacudió la cabeza, exasperada. Alzó la vista en dirección a Loki y él a su vez se alzó de hombros, como diciendo _"¿y qué quieres que yo haga?". _

—Si me disculpan, tengo entrenamiento —se excusó Loki. La boca de Angerboda se torció en molestia mientras Loki le alborotaba los cabellos a la niña y continuaba con su camino—. Deberías hacer algo al respecto —gritó Loki a nada de doblar en la esquina del pasillo—, es tu culpa que sea tan malcriada—.

Los ojos de Angerboda centellaron. Sigyn levantó la vista con una mueca de disculpa en sus labios.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto —le reprendió con severidad, haciendo un ademán con su mano para indicarle a la niña que caminara—. No puedes ir por allí enfrentándote a todos —.

—Soy una princesa…—quiso justificarse Sigyn, su vista clavada en sus pies. Parecía más enfadada que mortificada.

—No —le corrigió la mayor. Era la primera vez que contradecía la teoría de Sigyn de que por ser la única noble vanir (en su sano juicio) tenía alguna prerrogativa en Asgard—. Aquí no… No todavía—.

Sigyn volteó a verla con sus ojos ensombrecidos por las lágrimas. En el fondo, Sigyn siempre supo que aquello era cierto, siempre fue internamente consciente de no ser otra cosa que una súbdita más de Odín. No obstante, Angerboda había alentado su fantasía y eso de alguna forma le daba la esperanza de que no fuera del todo una ilusión. Sigyn tenía apenas once años, pero había entendido desde el principio a qué se veía reducida su situación si se le restaba su condición de soberana vanir: una rehén, una reliquia, un triste trofeo de una guerra ganada.

En ese momento, a medida que llegaban al saloncito donde Angerboda le impartía las lecciones diarias de hechicería, las escenas que asaltaban a Sigyn durante sus sueños se arremolinaron en su mente. Agachó la mirada, respiró hondo y un brillo de resentimiento cruzó sus ojos.

—Soy la última princesa vanir —aseveró, resuelta— aquí y ahora —.

Angerboda apretó los labios ante las palabras de la niña, no dispuesta a discutir sobre ese asunto hasta que estuvieran a salvo de _fisgones_ (Heimdall, más que nada). Empujó una de las hojas de la gruesa puerta de ébano que daba acceso al pequeño salón que Frigga había dispuesto como estudio personal de la hechicera. Una vez adentro, Sigyn tomó asiento en su acostumbrado banco. Con aire hastiado apoyó los codos en la mesa de trabajo, la cual estaba repleta de toda clase de utensilios de hechicería: plumas de aves exóticas, manojos de hierbas extrañas (muchas de ellas venenosas), un par de morteros, varios recipientes de cristal, el tenedor que no logró hacer levitar ayer, la jaula con su pobre víctima del diario: una urraca a la cual bautizó con el anagrama del nombre _Loki_.

Sigyn se le quedó viendo con fijeza a Ikol por un buen rato, ladeando la cabeza y frunciendo los labios. Parecía triste, muy triste, y Sigyn comprendía del todo sus razones: las jaulas son espantosas. No importa si son de hierro barato y no rebasan los 50 centímetros de alto, o son dorados reinos extranjeros, las jaulas son jaulas. Pensar en eso le trajo a Sigyn un ilocalizable malestar.

—Sueño con ellos cada noche —le confesó con amargura a Angerboda, quien había reabierto su enorme libro y buscaba entre las gastadas páginas la información que pudiera ayudarle a canalizar la energía de la pequeña niña castaña.

La mujer llevó de inmediato su atención a Sigyn. No supo que decir durante algunos segundos. Loki le había contado sobre aquello, pero nunca hasta entonces Sigyn se había sentido con la confianza suficiente para desahogarse con ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco al notar que la relativa madurez de Sigyn se disolvía en la imagen de esa pequeña de azules ojos húmedos y semblante lejano. La hechicera se preguntó si acaso esa misma había sido su expresión durante sus primeros años en Asgard.

Tal vez sí. Pero a diferencia de Sigyn, Angerboda no había contado con la habilidad necesaria para esconder su melancolía debajo de gruesas capas de arrogancia e insolencia. Angerboda añoró su hogar y a su madre por largos años en una abierta nostalgia. Otra gran diferencia radicaba en que ella jamás volvió a visitar Jotunheim o volvió a ver a su madre.

—Son sólo sueños —dijo Angerboda, tratando todavía de separarse del doloroso recuerdo de su pasado. Habían transcurrido al menos quinientos años desde la última vez que había visto a su madre, a este punto ya no debería doler—. Alimentados, a propósito, por las historias de Loki… Sigyn —comenzó a reprenderla nuevamente, aprovechando que la niña no la veía para secarse con los dedos la comisura del parpado derecho, por el que se asomaba una lágrima—, no puedes ir por ahí contando esas historias. Loki accedió a darte una versión más objetiva que la de los libros de historia, pero eso no significa que tengas que divulgarla por doquier, la mayoría de los asgardianos, como Kelda, no encuentran agradable quedar más como tiranos que como justos y legítimos vencedores—.

—Pero es que eso fue un acto de tiranía, Angerboda —replicó la menor, girando la cabeza en dirección a la rubia hechicera y gesticulando entre la desesperación y la furia—. Ellos no se conformaron con vencer —la terrorífica imagen de la cabeza de su padre en una pica se presentó con una claridad que rebasaba la de sus ya de por sí nítidos sueños—, aplastaron a mi pueblo —continuó con voz ahogada—, masacraron a mi familia… Yo… no puedo olvidarlo —.

—¡No puedes asegurar eso! —se apresuró a callarla. Angerboda consideraba ese salón un lugar seguro, sin embargo, más valía no hablar de más y provocar la ira de las personas equivocadas—. No estuviste allí, son sólo sueños tontos—.

—¡Claro que no! —Exclamó Sigyn, poniéndose de pie de un salto y quedándose en silencio un segundo—. No lo son —sollozó luego, retrocediendo un paso y dejándose caer sobre el banco una vez más—. Son reales, lo sé… Daría mi vida porque no lo fueran, pero lo son —su vista (hasta entonces enfocada en las baldosas del suelo) viajó a Angerboda—. Los veo todo el tiempo —musitó—, mutilados, la sangre brillante en todos lados, el fuego y la insondable tristeza en sus ojos… No es sólo mi mente, Angerboda. No lo es—.

La mujer se acercó en silencio y estrechó a Sigyn entre sus brazos mientras los sollozos de Sigyn llenaban la habitación. —Piensa en ellos entonces —susurró después de un largo rato de quietud—. ¿No merecen tu pueblo y tu familia algo de paz? ¿No se ha derramado ya suficiente sangre? Si continúas de esta forma conseguirás que Odín te descarte como posibilidad de alianza. Sigyn —se separó un poco de ella para verla a la cara. Sus ojos tenían algo de severos, pero eran más que nada comprensivos, casi maternales—, estás a punto de convertirte en una señorita ¿sabes lo que eso significa?—.

Sigyn asintió, secándose las mejillas con el dorso de la mano. —Loki me lo explicó a grandes rasgos, según él —contestó. Angerboda frunció el ceño por un momento, después trató de olvidar lo raro que era eso y volvió al problema actual.

—Cuando eras niña se toleraba tu comportamiento, les parecía una gracia incluso —explicó—, pero de un tiempo para acá eso se ve más como una amenaza. Debes comportarte, ¿entiendes? Sobre todo en presencia del Padre de Todo y de Thor—.

La mención del príncipe heredero le arrancó un quejido que volvió a restarle toda madurez. —No quiero casarme con él, Angerboda —.

—Es lo mejor que te puede pasar, querida —la consoló, sonriéndole con cariño aunque con aire entristecido al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla derecha—. Es la razón por la que sigues viva, Sigyn. Llegado el momento, no hagas una tontería como rehusarte o terminarás como tu padre y tu hermano —.

Angerboda lanzó un largo suspiro, reponiéndose. Luego comenzó a alejarse de la niña rumbo a la mesa donde reposaba el enorme libro.

— ¿Y dónde quedan mis intereses, lo que yo quiero? —preguntó Sigyn con un deje de desesperación en su voz.

Angerboda se detuvo un instante, sin dar media vuelta para encararla pues intuía las lágrimas de Sigyn en sus ojos y no habría contado con la entereza necesaria para no derrumbarse ella también.

_"No quiero ir a Asgard, madre_". Su voz infantil resonó dentro de su mente. _"Yo quiero estar aquí, contigo"._ _"Si realmente eres inteligente"_, le había respondido Echidna, su madre_, "jamás volverás a Jotunheim"._

Angerboda comenzó a sentirse inquieta, angustiada, como durante sus primeros días en Asgard.

—Si realmente eres una princesa, entenderás dónde —replicó severa.

* * *

Esta vez fue el colmo. Se lo advirtió, él no escuchó. Angerboda no podía ser culpada por agredir a uno de los príncipes asgardianos. Si la guerra entre Asgard y Jotunheim se desataba una vez más, sería completa responsabilidad de Loki.

El libro en turno era un ejemplar más o menos delgado, así que mucho daño no causaría. Giró rápidamente sobre sus talones para dejar caer el golpe sobre la primera parte del cuerpo de Loki que alcanzara. Para su sorpresa y decepción, Loki se movió a tiempo con su agilidad nata y esquivó el libro, el cual se resbaló de las manos de Angerboda por el impulso y cayó al suelo. La hechicera soltó un gruñido y zapateó al tiempo que el libro levitaba hacia ella. La sonrisa triunfante de Loki le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—He llegado a la conclusión de que te detesto —dijo ella, caminando hasta la banca en esa amplia terraza que miraba hacia los Jardines de Palacio. Se sentó y colocó el libro a un lado de ella, dándole a entender a Loki que no podía sentarse. Una venganza un tanto ridícula, pero era mejor eso que dejar a Loki salirse completamente con la suya—. ¿Qué quieres ahora? —Inquirió, entornando los ojos—. Me dejaste sola con Sigyn…—.

—Oh, perdona. Si me hubieras dicho que una niñita sin poder alguno te atemorizaba… —comenzó Loki, burlón. Caminó hasta el muro a un lado de la banca y recargó la espalda sobre él, cruzándose de brazos.

—Cállate, imbécil y agradece que no posea el poder ni la fuerza necesaria. Si los tuviera haría arder todo Asgard, te lo aseguro—.

Loki estuvo de acuerdo. — ¿Ya te contó cómo nos va a matar a todos?—.

La sorpresa cruzó las facciones de Angerboda, se enderezó y abrió los ojos exageradamente.

—Si —reafirmó Loki, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo con lentitud—. Pero me dijo que tal vez me perdonaría a mí y tú no eres asgardiana, no temas —se burló.

El príncipe pensó que Angerboda compartiría su broma, pero por el contrario, la mujer giró sobre su asiento para verle con disgusto. —Es tu culpa —le acusó—. Alientas todas esas ideas en su cabeza… Es muy peligroso para ella, Loki. Tal vez te parezca gracioso ahora, pero no será así el día en que Odín decida que es mejor cortarle la cabeza a casarla con Thor—.

Loki rodó los ojos, aunque por dentro la incomodidad se hacía presente. No le agradaba en lo absoluto hablar sobre aquello. —Yo siempre he pensado que eso sería mejor—replicó, desviando la mirada—. Es una niña, Angerboda…—.

—No, ya no lo es. Tiene once años, en el momento de su primer sangrado pasará a ser la prometida de tu hermano y en cuanto tenga una edad adecuada, se casarán—.

—Ella no lo permitirá —contestó en un tono demasiado alto y severo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su efusividad—. Encontrará la manera de evitarlo y…—.

—Por favor, por favor, Odinson —pidió Angerboda, levantándose—. Dime que no estás alentándola en esto también… ¡¿No te das cuenta del terrible daño que le estarías haciendo?! —Loki era un excelente mentiroso, y su fama como tal ya rebasaba las fronteras del reino. No obstante, Angerboda era a una de las dos personas (después de su madre) a quien mentirle era casi imposible. No pudo hacerse el desentendido cuando la pregunta de Angerboda lo acribilló junto a sus castaños ojos—. ¡Por todos los dioses, Loki, ¿tu magnifica inteligencia no pudo reparar en ello?! —El semblante de Angerboda se relajó durante un instante, a medida que un nuevo pensamiento llegaba. Después de un par de segundos sus facciones se endurecieron de nuevo y retrocedió un paso—. Te has encariñado mucho con ella —afirmó de forma sombría.

Loki notó su nueva actitud de inmediato, arrugó la frente y sus labios se contorsionaron en una mueca. —Ella no tiene a casi nadie a su lado —se apresuró a explicar, serio—, la veo como una hermana, Angerboda, no insinúes idioteces —concluyó en tono áspero.

Angerboda apretó los labios, sintiéndose culpable por su repentina (y seguramente errónea) aseveración. Agachó la mirada y suspiró por la nariz. No era del todo perturbación por la idea de Loki con planes futuros para él y Sigyn, era más bien un astringente rumor nervioso por su cerebro que luego de todo este tiempo de amistad con Loki identificaba de inmediato como celos. Porque sí, los celos solían ser una compañía regular para la hechicera jotun, sobre todo tratándose de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, que estos hubieran brotado consecuencia de una niña (una a quien apreciaba como a pocas personas) le dejó un desagradable sabor de boca.

Se reprendió por la ligereza con que dijo aquello y levantó la mirada.

—Sí, pero no lo es, Loki —señaló, del todo calmada y volvió a dar unos pasos hacia el frente. Estiró una mano hasta el cabello negro del príncipe y comenzó a acariciarlo—… Y tal vez todavía sea una niña, pero muy pronto dejará de hacerlo… No le hagas ni te hagas un mal, por favor. A diferencia de Thor, a ti te quiere y están tan locos los dos… Sólo los dioses saben de lo que serían capaces—.

Loki agachó la mirada, sintiendo la vieja culpa y un nuevo malestar frío sobre el pecho.

—Dejemos el futuro en paz —continuó la mujer, sonriéndole—. Y dime, ¿qué es eso de que le explicaste a Sigyn lo que significa ser una señorita?—.

Loki abrió los ojos, avergonzado. Un tímido e inusual rubor le coloreó las mejillas a medida que seguía el consejo de Angerboda y su mente enterraba el asunto de Sigyn y Thor.

—Fue espantoso —confesó, haciendo una mueca pesarosa—, ella insistió y tuve que explicarle _eso —_se lamentó—. Sé de mujeres pero… no _ese_ tipo de cosas—.

* * *

**Muspelheim**.

Las enormes cadenas le pesaban demasiado y su postura se empinó un poco, provocando al mismo tiempo que largas cortinas de enmarañado cabello rojo le ocultaran el rostro. Caminaba despacio. A simple vista resultaba una criatura insignificante, y aunque no le atemorizaba de verdad, Odín prefirió guardarse su postura. Aearion por otro lado, supo de inmediato que se encontraban ante una criatura insignificante en casi todo sentido, y se lo dijo al rey asgardiano, si bien se calló información un tanto más valiosa: tenía un cierto y recóndito potencial, difícil y difuso, desde luego, pero nada que la paciencia no arreglara.

A medida que a se acercaba al estrado, Odín y Aearion escucharon los débiles jadeos de la muchacha sobre el ruido tintineante de las cadenas. Odín optó por ignorarlo. Sin embargo, Aearion y su pueblo no estaban acostumbrados a tratar a los prisioneros como objetos, al menos no a los que presentaban tan alta posibilidad de redención. Mediante un casi imperceptible movimiento de su mano derecha le ordenó a uno de sus guardias acercarse a la muchacha y ayudarla cargando algo del peso de las cadenas.

La acción surtió efecto en el acto, el paso de la muchacha se aceleró y por primera vez desde que había entrado en el derruido salón del ahora muerto rey de Muspelheim, levantó la cabeza.

Una corta cara de sorpresa surcó el rostro del asgardiano, luego alzó una ceja, pensando en lo bien que ocultan algunos sus verdaderas naturalezas. Aearion, quien lo miraba de reojo, sonrió de manera burlona.

—Su madre fue Elfa —dijo—. Naturalmente, no luciría como cualquier Demonio de Fuego, Odín —En los ojos del viejo rey asgardiano hubo un chispazo de desprecio por la explicación displicente de Aearion—. ¿La llevarás a tu reino? —Inquirió, viendo a la chica pelirroja detenerse frente a la escalinata.

—No —fue la respuesta de Odín—. A varios de los Altos Dioses les agrada el caos, no hay que tentarlos, suficiente tengo ya con dos —.

—Al menos puedo tener la esperanza de que si llegas a matarme, tomarás a alguno de mis descendientes y mi raza perdurará —ironizó, refiriéndose al muchacho jotun y la niña vanir.

Aerion soltó una especie de risa y bajó del trono. Una vez frente a la muchacha, la inspeccionó detenidamente, caminando alrededor de ella con aire serio, pero una sonrisa todavía se asomaba a la comisura de su boca. —Tu nombre —demandó saber.

La chica, atemorizada, no respondió. Escondió la mirada entre los mechones pelirrojos que le caían sobre el rostro. Aearion pareció perder la paciencia.

—Tu nombre, o empezaré a llamarte con el primer número que se me venga a la mente… ¿Te gustaría ser conocida de ahora en adelante como _siete_? —.

— Nihïel—musitó ella por fin, viéndolo con algo de rencor a través de sus cabellos.

—Es mucho más fácil así, pequeña Nihïel—le sonrió cortésmente—, ¿no lo crees?—.

La joven volvió a agachar la mirada y Aearion giró para dirigirse a Odín. —Si no te molesta, la llevaré conmigo —.

* * *

**Vaya, tardé en actualizar, pero deben perdonarme, que ha sido un capítulo largo.**

**Y sí, ya empezó formalmente este lio, hay qué ver cómo le va :D. **

**Bueno, como ya dije mucho en las notas al principio del cap, acá solo hablaré un poquito de Aearion y Nihïel. Ambos son personajes originales (la chica basada en el personaje de Marvel, Hrinmeer y Aearion... luego les digo xD) y su participación en esta primera parte del fic será un arco argumental bastante separado (por decirlo así, porque se van a encontrar en algún momento) del de Loki, Sigyn y Angerboda… y todos ellos. Podrán parecerles innecesarios, pero tendrán un papel importante en el futuro, además que nos sirve de paso para no aburrirnos en esta primera parte de Loki y Sigyn (más que nada porque no puede haber mucha "acción", si saben a lo que me refiero ;) ), ya que el Thor/Jane llega hasta el final de esta primera parte :(**

**En fin. Pueden dejar un review si se sienten benevolentes. Yo seré feliz.**


	3. Memoria

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a Marvel. Lo que no, a los mitos nórdicos. Y lo que queda es todo mio... Mi precioso..._  
_

**¡Saludos chicas! Pues antes que nada, decir que mi corazón baila de felicidad al ver sus comentarios, hago esto con muchísimo amor y saber que hay personas a las que les gusta es algo así como ir a Disneyland en temporada baja ;D (O sea, bien genial). **

**Y segundo, notificarles de algunas modificaciones y aclarar algunos asuntos: **

**-Ya sé que en el cap anterior llame 'Aearion' a nuestro OC elfo misterioso, y me gusta un montón el nombre (que de paso le sentaba de maravilla porque significa algo así como _Hijo del Océano_, o _Venido del Océano_), pero sucede que me gusta todavía más (muuuuchísimo más) el nombre de _Oropher _(el nombre que Tolkien le dio al padre de Thranduil -ESDLA-)… Intenté quedarme con el primer nombre, en serio, pero cada vez que escribía _Aearion_, una vocecita en mi cabeza insistía: _"Oropher, Oropher, Oropher"._ Llegó el punto en el que ya me sentía como Gollum y decidí terminar con mi tortura y cambiarle el nombre al OC masculino. Ni modo, todo sea por mi sanidad mental ;D.**

**Así que esto es como un disclaimer en cuanto al nombre: totalmente propiedad de Tolkien. **

**-Creo que mi distracción generó un enorme e imperdonable error en el capítulo pasado. En la parte donde se habla del cómo y por qué Loki se identificaba con Sigyn, puede ser que se hayan malinterpretado las cosas debido a la redacción. No quise decir en ningún momento que Loki no fuera bueno en magia, o que no fuera educado, puntual y elegante. Es todas esas cosas (y más, sí señor). Y ya está arreglado. **

**-Otra modificación es el aspecto de Angerboda. Como un par de ustedes me comentó, la chica queda mejor castaña, y castaña es ahora (y por sugerencia de Himmelstrasse —una sugerencia que yo apoyo— podría tener el aspecto de Mila Kunis). **

**Y creo que ya, son todos los comentarios _a priori_. Léanse el capítulo y amenácenme de muerte o, en su defecto, déjenme saber lo muy genial que soy.**

* * *

**Gracias, chicas: Arte Kuram, Himmelstrasse, Nat Laufeyson, Anne, SolvHaust, MartaMasked.**

* * *

_**Memoria… **_

_**para no repetir los errores. **_

* * *

**Asgard. **

En uno de los balcones que miraban a la ciudad, Sigyn observaba el atardecer. Estaba sentada en un bonito banco alto y plateado que ella misma había llevado hasta el lugar, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el barandal frente a ella, y la cabeza recargada de lado sobre éstos. Los rayos oblicuos del sol atravesaban algunas brechas entre unas espesas nubes de tonalidades lilas y grises, lejos en el horizonte. El día menguaba en un ocaso de colores nítidos y vientos agradables, al tiempo que en la ciudad empezaban a encenderse las primeras luces.

— ¿Y… tuviste muchos problemas? —preguntó Theoric con timidez, a un costado de ella.

Sigyn levantó y sacudió la cabeza. —Angerboda me ayudó —.

Theoric ignoró, o tal vez en realidad no se dio cuenta de la mueca de fastidio de Sigyn.

—Extrañas a tu familia —asentó el niño asgardiano, viéndola con una afligida conmiseración.

Sigyn llevó de forma lenta sus ojos hasta él y su gesto de fastidio aumentó. — ¿Cómo voy a extrañarlos si nunca los conocí, tú, gran tonto? — lo vapuleó mirándolo duramente.

Theoric bajó la mirada, entre avergonzado y triste, asintiendo en silencio. Después de eso, la quietud entre ellos permaneció durante varios minutos. Una bandada de pájaros grisáceos voló encima del edificio rumbo a los Jardines de Palacio, en el extremo nordeste del castillo, agitando el silencio con su gorjeo desordenado.

En la mente de Sigyn rondaban todavía muy frescas las escenas del horrible sueño de la noche anterior. Y a pesar de que eran aves pequeñas y de plumaje demasiado claro, a Sigyn le pareció que se traba de cuervos mensajeros de mala fortuna.

— ¿No tienes cosas que hacer, Theoric? —cuestionó en una obvia invitación a que se alejara. Quería estar sola y ese niño y su tonta mirada de compasión no le daban paz.

—Si —respondió en un tono quedo. Había estado esperando la indirecta como un permiso para marcharse. Theoric no era ningún tonto y sabía cuando su presencia no era requerida ni deseada, este era el momento y si se había quedado tanto tiempo fue porque, con lo que la conocía, hablar primero la haría montar en cólera, y, al mismo tiempo, le parecía grosero dejarla sola sin despedirse.

Él había acudido a su lado pensando que podía ser de ayuda, pero se había equivocado, otra vez. Theoric no deseaba incomodarla. Solamente detestaba ver a Sigyn tan triste. A Theoric le hacía feliz ver a su amiga tarareando canciones soeces cuando iban de camino a la biblioteca, o regañando a Lorelei por los pasillos, jurando a escondidas de los preceptores… No le daba alegría esta Sigyn remota, afligida, adolorida por un pasado que no recordaba.

—Perdón —dijo ella, tomándolo por sorpresa justo antes de franquear el arco de la puerta—, no es tu culpa. No debería tratarte tan mal — la gravedad fluctuó y un brillo volvió a iluminar los ojos azules de la vanir a medida que sonreía algo malvadamente—, esclavo —.

Theoric también sonrió, pero con naturalidad. Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a ella como despedida y salió. Sigyn volteó de nuevo hacia el horizonte, escuchado los pasos livianos de Theoric alejarse por el corredor. Suspiró, pensando en la innata agilidad y naturaleza sigilosa de Theoric y lo mucho que a veces le envidaba la cualidad. Sin embargo, el divagar en asuntos fútiles tales como el andar de Theoric no la salvaría por mucho tiempo de sumergirse por completo en los "recuerdos" de su familia.

Y si tan sólo fueran verdaderos recuerdos, las cosas serían más soportables. Pero no. Eran, como Angerboda lo había dicho el día anterior, nada más que sueños. Sigyn no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a ningún miembro de su familia, salvo a su madre, aunque eso no era mucho; y añoraba como pocas cosas en el mundo saber lo que se sentía formar parte de una familia de verdad. Un padre que la consintiera y la considerara la criatura más hermosa de los Nueve Reinos; una madre que estuviera dispuesta a cualquier cosa por protegerla; hermanos con los cuales discutir a cada minuto del día pero, al mismo tiempo, querer tanto que se dejaría matar por ellos. Nada de eso había sido posible para Sigyn, y, cada vez que comenzaba a sentirse a gusto en compañía de los asgardianos; cada vez que disfrutaba de un atardecer cálido como aquel, se obligaba con saña a recordar aquellos hechos que no formaba parte de su memoria en realidad.

En ese instante, con el sol a nada de desaparecer detrás de unas oscuras montañas, muy lejanas en el oeste, sus ojos no pudieron soportar más las lágrimas… Ojalá pudiera recordar a su padre, a sus hermanas y a Aegir; ojalá su madre no la odiara. Sigyn realmente deseaba poder hacer algo por cambiar el pasado, por vivir en su reino y no ser la heredera al trono vanir, sino la última hija de Iwaldi. Vivir ignorada y libre porque antes de ella había cuatro excelentes sucesores; dedicarse a su ciencia y viajar por el universo, enamorada de la luz de las estrellas como lo hacían en Alfheim. Ojalá no tuviera que crecer para casarse con Thor; y no era nada personal, desde luego. Thor era un buen hombre, pero era asgardiano y Sigyn no podría vivir con eso a cuestas: el remordimiento, el rencor ambiguo, un recuerdo hirviente de su familia y su reino destrozados. Ojalá tuviera el derecho de elegir, no digamos ya el no casarse para conformar una alianza entre Asgard y Vanaheim, simplemente el derecho de elegir con quién, alguien a quien pudiera llegar a querer de _esa_ _'otra forma' _con la que Lorelei pasaba horas fantaseando, alguien que la comprendiera más, alguien como Loki. No estaría tan mal. Podría contrarrestar el rencor y el remordimiento contra Asgard, con afecto verdadero. Podría llegar a vivir no tan atormentada.

Y como esas, había mil cosas más que Sigyn hubiese deseado que fuesen diferentes y mejores. Sin embargo la realidad era otra. Una muy diferente y difícil, en la cual vivía debatiéndose entre el remordimiento inconsciente de sentirse segura en la cercanía de algunos asgardianos y la presencia latente de sus ganas de venganza.

Los últimos resplandores del sol languidecían, permitiéndole a la oscuridad derramarse sobre los tejados en toda la ciudad. Sigyn, que miraba al oeste, sobre la depresión en la que se asentaba la extensa ciudad, tenía una vista magnifica gracias a la altura de la colina en que se encontraba construido el Palacio. Las luces artificiales reverberaban contra los muros de piedra cobriza y algunas banderas con escudos en la zona más próspera de la capital ondeaban con ayuda del viento refrescante. Las primeras ventiscas de otoño fueron capaces de auxiliar a Sigyn en su sombrío estado de humor, llevándose un verano que ella jamás disfrutaba. Por el contrario, el otoño le recordaba a su hogar en sus mejores tiempos, como en los hermosos cuentos de Frigga, dentro de los cuales Vanaheim era un reino felizmente atascado en un otoño imperecedero.

—Ya está aquí —una voz clara y sosegada, como el sonido de las aguas en un apacible riachuelo, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sigyn parpadeó rápidamente al mismo tiempo que giraba el cuerpo para ver a su interlocutora—. El otoño siempre ha sido mi estación preferida pese a la nostalgia que invariablemente me causa… Me recuerda a Vanaheim —.

Sigyn reaccionó a la entrada de Frigga. Se puso de pie dando un salto, consiguiendo que los pies se le enredaran en el banco. El objeto cayó al suelo y Sigyn hubiera sufrido la misma suerte de no ser por la ayuda de la reina. Avergonzada y algo aturdida se enderezó para realizar una torpe reverencia.

—Su majestad —dijo, irguiéndose de nuevo y sonriendo con aire apenado.

Frigga inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, sonriendo también. —Creí que preferías la gran terraza del norte y su amplia vista hacia el Bifrost—dijo, inclinándose para alzar el banco caído y preguntando con un gesto si podía utilizarlo. Sigyn rápidamente asintió con la cabeza, como si la petición fuera absurda.

—Está siendo decorada junto con el resto del área norte —replicó, contorsionando por un instante sus facciones en una mueca de desagrado. Aquel era su sitio preferido en Palacio y había sido desafortunadamente invadido por sirvientes y decoradores ruidosos—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —.

—Muspelheim ha caído y mi esposo vuelve acompañado del rey elfo Oropher —le informó, observándola cariñosamente desde arriba. Luego, su vista se perdió en el horizonte—. Kelda está muy enojada, igual que tu tía Idunn —empezó después de un par de minutos de silencio. Sus ojos bajaron hasta Sigyn, quien agachaba la mirada, pues era ante la reina la única forma de que Sigyn conociera el remordimiento por sus _diabluras_. Frigga se puso de pie y tomó el rostro de la pequeña con delicadeza, forzándola a mirarle—. Eres muy parecida a tu padre, Sigyn —le dijo, ante lo cual la niña no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, emocionada. Después sacudió la cabeza y curvó sus labios con pesadumbre.

—Él era muy apuesto —dijo soñadoramente, acordándose de las (no muy comunes) ocasiones en las que Iwaldi le hablaba en una lengua que ella no entendía a través de algún hermoso sueño—, yo… bueno, yo no soy muy linda —.

—Eres preciosa, Sigyn —la contradijo, estirando una mano para acariciarle con afecto una mejilla—. Pero yo no me refería al aspecto físico. Tu padre era muy persistente. Si creía en algo, lo defendía con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía un espíritu decidido, fue uno de los hombres más valientes que he conocido…— Frigga suspiró, nostálgica, desviando momentáneamente su mirada hacia algún punto detrás de Sigyn. Parecía perdida en algún dulce recuerdo que desde la distancia del tiempo sabía amargo. Al final, sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre la niña—. Veo mucho de eso en ti, mi niña, y me hace muy feliz que así sea, pero debes prometerme que no abusarás de esas cualidades—.

Pese a su intento de no dejarse arrastrar por la melancolía, en el rostro de Frigga siguió asomándose una antigua sombra de tristeza. Entre las cosas que más lamentaba la reina de Asgard, la muerte de Iwaldi era una de ellas. Pocos eran los que sabían que el rey vanir había significado para ella algo más que un amigo a través de los años de juventud que compartieron en Vanaheim. Muy pocos supieron jamás cuánto lloró el amargo día que Freya contrajo matrimonio con el príncipe Iwaldi… Fueron todavía menos los que se enteraron del discreto y muy íntimo luto que llevó luego de la toma de Vanaheim.

La noticia de la muerte de Iwaldi, si bien llegó tras largos años de separación, y con la herida de juventud ya cicatrizada luego, y con ayuda, de sus dos hijos y de un hombre devoto al que aprendió a querer con el paso del tiempo, no fue menos dolorosa.

Lo recordaba; lo tenía tan bien guardado en su memoria que ni todos los siglos ni todas las ausencias podrían lavar la imagen del rey vanir de su mente. Iwaldi, el alto y castaño medio elfo heredero al trono de Vanaheim, el alegre y educado príncipe que pudo luchar contra todo lo que se interpuso entre él y Frigga y salió victorioso, pero que terminó perdiendo ante el último de aquellos obstáculos. Iwaldi habría ganado, por todos los dioses que habría ganado de no haber sido Frigga misma el último de los sus grandes impedimentos. Alcanzar el sueño en que ambos creían fervientemente desde los primeros años de su adolescencia era cuestión de dar un paso, estirar la mano y tomarlo. Pero se trataba de una locura. Y es que alcanzar su objetivo era quedarse sin nada más. Y aunque aquello para Iwaldi jamás representó un problema, Frigga no iba a permitir que tal cosa sucediera. No iban a perder su futuro. No lo iban a perder todo por contradecir los intereses de su familia y los de la familia de Freya… Frigga dejó de luchar, y no mucho después, Iwaldi también.

Frigga terminó uniéndose en un matrimonio arreglado con el elogiado heredero al trono de Asgard, y su única victoria el gris día de su boda fueron los gestos ceñudos de la familia de Freya. Victorias posteriores fueron más grandes y gratas, como sus dos hermosos hijos; pero nadie fue capaz, al menos durante los primeros años, de auxiliar a Frigga en su dolor.

La muerte de Iwaldi significó un final demasiado definitivo a una esperanza que debía haber muerto hacía siglos, y eso avergonzó a Frigga durante mucho tiempo. Iwaldi había desaparecido del mundo y, tristemente, lo único y último que había de él ahora era esa pequeña castaña de enormes ojos saltones. Había tanto de Iwaldi en su hija más pequeña (a diferencia de sus otros hijos, quienes ostentaron en vida características más asociadas a su madre), que inevitablemente significaba un gran consuelo para Frigga, pues la reina no pudo ni podría dejar de añorar a Iwaldi en secreto, y lamentar su brutal partida, aunque Frigga nunca fue del todo consciente al respecto.

—Trataré de no hacerlo —respondió Sigyn con seriedad, ajena a los pensamientos lejanos de Frigga, quien estaba volviendo lentamente desde sus cavilaciones. De pronto Sigyn frunció los labios y arrugó la nariz—. Pero debe saber que es muy irritante ser alumna de Kelda…—una mirada de reprimenda de la reina (del todo repuesta) la hizo componer un mohín de disculpa—. Lady Kelda —se corrigió y Frigga asintió una vez, en aprobación.

—Es como regresar en el tiempo y escuchar a Loki —dijo la mujer, enternecida.

Sigyn hizo una mueca. —Apuesto a que a él no lo sacaba a pasear de las orejas por todo el palacio—.

En la mirada de Frigga se plantó el brillo del buen ánimo a medida que volvía a sentarse. —Te equivocas en eso, Sigyn—dijo alegremente—. Loki poseía una habilidad mucho mayor que la tuya para sacarla de quicio —rio—. Aunque por otras razones y con otros medios —.

Sigyn acompañó con sus propias risas el tintineo armonioso en la risa de Frigga.

En verdad disfrutaba de la compañía de la reina. No había temor al remordimiento, pues la reina consorte de Asgard era hija única de un matrimonio perteneciente a una de las dos Casas nobles en Vanaheim: la casa _Jördr,_ que en tiempos antiguos había gobernado Vanaheim,hasta el día en que se quedó sin un heredero varón (en aquellos tiempos, los Años Azules, todavía se trataba de algo muy importante) y el Consejo Superior Vanir la revocó del poder para entregarle el mandato a la Casa de los _Álfar_, una Casa cuya genealogía era un intrincadísimo laberinto, no sólo por su tendencia a asociarse con otras razas, sino por su escandaloso _amor_ por los bastardos. Se trataba de una Casa bastante menos numerosa, muy enlazada, por cierto, a los Elfos de Luz (de allí el nombre de la casa, cabe decirse).

En los tiempos del acuerdo matrimonial entre Frigga y Odín, y dado que Iwaldi no había procreado hijos con su esposa, los Aesir pensaron que esa sería la alianza definitiva entre Vanaheim y Asgard. Era cuestión de invadir Vanaheim, derrocar a los Álfar, reestablecer a los Jördr, y reclamar el derecho de Odín como rey de los vanir.

No obstante, poco antes de la esperada intervención asgardiana en Vanaheim, Iwaldi y Freya tuvieron su primer hijo. La estupefacción (luego de tantos años de matrimonio sin resultados, se pensaba con toda seguridad que alguno de los dos reyes estaba imposibilitado físicamente para la concepción) aplazó los planes de los Aesir, pero no logró destruirlos. Era cierto que ahora la proclamación sería menos legítima de lo que ya de por sí era, pues los Álfar contaban con un heredero al trono. Menos legítima, tal vez, aunque no por eso más difícil… Los años pasaron y ninguno fue desperdiciado, en el momento que estuvieron seguros de que sus fuerzas no podrían ser abatidas por los Vanir, los asgardianos atacaron.

Los larguísimos años de gestación, y otras guerras en diferentes reinos que sirvieron de preparación, resultaron demoledores para Vanaheim. Asgard encontró resistencia en cada rincón del reino vanir, pues Iwaldi había demostrado ser un rey sabio, y en cada uno de esos rincones la sangre de los vanios corrió como un río acaudalado. Odín y los suyos habían esperado mucho tiempo, y sus rabiosas ganas de control, aunada a su antiquísima naturaleza bélica, se derramaron sobre Vanaheim con una vorágine de crueldad. La población vanir se redujo dos tercios, los Jördr habían huido y a la casa de los Álfar sólo le sobrevivieron dos miembros: Freya, la reina que perdió el juicio, y Sigyn, el trofeo de una guerra ganada.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, y Odín de repente no se sintió en condiciones de reclamar nada para sí mismo. En aquel momento de victoria, sus ojos voltearon hacia su primogénito, deteniendo en el último momento al soldado que estaba por arrancarles la vida a madre e hija. Inquirió el sexo de la criatura, y una vez enterado de que era niña, le ordenó a Thor arrebatarla de los brazos de su madre.

Así fue como Sigyn Iwaldisdottir terminó condenada a pasar una vida preparándose para ser la esposa de Thor Odinson, y la otra, a satisfacer los deseos y necesidades del mismo. Mientras su reino se hundía en un letargo de miedo y resentimiento a manos de un Asistente más vil que 30 hombres asgardianos juntos.

* * *

**Vanaheim. **

Nihïel esperaba no tener que ser obligada a regresar sola. El palacio era un enredo de pasillos, escaleras, galerías, terrazas, jardines, y enormes salones vacíos. Nunca lograrían encontrarla si se perdía, y a decir verdad, aquel lugar le resultaba diez veces más tenebroso de lo que nunca le pareció la fortaleza de Surtur. En efecto, tantos años queriendo escapar, y ahora, en realidad, el mundo exterior lucía mucho más triste y atemorizante de lo que nunca fue Muspelheim.

_Muspelheim_, repitió en un tono quedo.

Ahora lo extrañaba. La noticia de que el suyo no era el único reino devastado por la fuerza de los asgardianos en la eterna búsqueda de Odín por la paz de Yggdrasil, le había dado cierta tranquilidad al principio, pero esto que veía ahora… Bueno, esto era realmente deprimente. Nihïel no había estado en lugar más frío en toda su vida. Era un sitio espacioso, y la luz entraba por ventanas en abundancia, pero era una luz triste, pálida y fría que acentuaba el sentimiento de desolación que la embargaba al estar en aquel lugar.

Desde afuera las cosas no se habían visto tan mal. El recorrido que Odín había insistido en darles por el más importante de sus reinos conquistados había sido hasta agradable antes de entrar al Palacio. Afuera había sol y un exquisito viento perfumado que le recordaba a los cuentos de Aeltri, su madre. Olía a un bosque en otoño. Todo tenía un cierto resplandor áureo. No ostentoso y arrogante como el oro, más bien sublime y hogareño, como una sala iluminada por el sol al atardecer (o al menos así lo imaginaba Nihïel). Había tranquilidad, pero no el tipo de tranquilidad que reinaba dentro de este palacio, no una calma de muerte. Adentro, todo era diferente; ese hermoso otoño de afuera moría al franquear las enormes puertas, y el invierno comenzaba de manera abrupta. Un invierno de siglos, con su melancolía arraigada sin remedio a cada objeto (o a los escasos que había), cada cuadro, silla, librero, candelero, incluso las personas allí adentro parecían impregnados hasta la médula de aquel frío y aquella congoja.

Ahora, marchaban por un amplio pasillo que bajaba en una pendiente ligera. En el costado izquierdo había una hilera de ventanales desde los cuales se podía observar la solitaria aunque muy hermosa ciudad desde su lado sur, acentuando la sensación taciturna de Nihïel. A su derecha, la piedra blanca del muro hacía reverberar la luz macilenta y le daba un aspecto aun más fantasmal a todo el corredor.

Nihïel no se dio cuenta de que empezaba a rezagarse hasta el momento de sentir su brazo halado por una mano exigente.

—No querrás quedarte sola en este sitio, pequeña Nihïel —le dijo Oropher trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad mientras la instaba a caminar más rápido.

Nihïel negó con la cabeza una vez y se dejó guiar por Oropher. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el rey de los elfos de luz. Ni su largo cabello dorado, ni su formidable altura lograron ocultar su rostro, y por lo mismo, la muchacha pudo ver la rigidez en las facciones del rey elfo. En el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo (un par de días en realidad) se había acostumbrado a su perpetua sonrisilla displicente y su ceja medio arqueada, como si nada en el mundo pudiera incomodarle, enfadarle realmente tanto que tuviera que usar una faz más seria. Este nuevo gesto de Oropher era un poco alarmante, pues estaba claro que no era la única capaz de sentir cierta energía oscura, negativa, fluyendo por el recinto. Oropher tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, los labios apretados y curvados en desagrado. Su mirada daba la impresión de no estar en este tiempo, tal vez el mismo lugar, pero no la misma época. Estaba distante y preocupado.

—No nos quedaremos a comer, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Nihïel en un susurró, sintiendo la necesidad de sacar a Oropher de sus pensamientos y rompiendo, aunque apenas y se dio cuenta, el voto de no dirigirle ni una sola de sus palabras por voluntad propia. La verdad es que empezaba a identificarse y sentirse más a gusto junto a Oropher de lo que se sintió nunca al lado de ningún Demonio de Fuego, incluyendo a su padre.

El elfo giró la cabeza para verla y una sonrisa ladeada e inesperada brotó de sus labios. —Esperemos que no, pequeña Nihïel —.

La muchacha frunció el ceño. — ¿Tengo su permiso para hablar libremente por un momento?—.

Oropher rió entre dientes. —Por supuesto. A pesar de lo que tú crees, no eres una esclava o nada semejante… —.

—Detesto que me llame _"pequeña Nihïel"_ —soltó—. Soy casi tan vieja como el rey asgardiano —lo señaló con un movimiento de su cabeza—, y presiento que usted lo dice con ánimo despectivo—.

Un brilló cruzó los azules ojos de Oropher durante un breve momento. A Nihïel le dio la impresión de que deseaba detenerse, más no lo hizo. Se limitó a caminar un tanto más lento para alejarse un poco de la pequeña comitiva que acompañaba a Odín y a su Asistente en Vanaheim.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido con la joven tímida y apocada de Muspelheim? —preguntó divertido. Nihïel siguió mirándolo con aprensión—. ¡No importa! Algo me dice que voy a extrañarla en el futuro, pero por el momento me agradas más así, _Nihïel_ —.

—Gracias —dijo la muchacha, inclinando la cabeza, al ser nombrada por primera vez por el rey con su nombre únicamente. —Entonces, ¿nos iremos de aquí pronto? —.

Oropher suspiró, echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Sus ojos volvieron a transportarse a otro tiempo por unos segundos. Por último, bajó la mirada hacia Nihïel. Su expresión estaba en blanco.

—Haré lo posible porque así sea —respondió—. También lo sientes, ¿no es así? —.

Nihïel asintió, componiendo una mueca de inquietud. — ¿Quién no?... Este lugar… ¿Qué cosas tan horribles y oscuras sucedieron aquí? —.

—Eventos, en efecto, oscuros y terribles, Nihïel —dijo Oropher, sombrío—. El lugar aún no los olvida. Tal vez no lo haga nunca. Yo tampoco—.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — insistió la muchacha, ahora preocupada. — ¿Tiene algo que ver con usted?—.

—No es el momento ni el lugar para hablar sobre ello —replicó al tiempo que daba una corta pero significativa mirada hacia donde Odín y su comitiva doblaban la esquina del pasaje. La pelirroja lo entendió de inmediato, mordiéndose los labios—. Sólo entérate de que Muspelheim fue afortunado. Tu rey y varios de sus altos guerreros murieron en una batalla justa, honorable, el resto de los mandatarios fueron encerrados y no hubo mayores daños a la población civil de Muspelheim. Muy pocos inocentes murieron. Aquí… —Oropher pareció estremecerse por algún horrible recuerdo—… Vanaheim no conoció la piedad, Nihïel, y eso no me lo voy a perdonar nunca—.

* * *

**Asgard**.

Las risas lo persiguieron por los primeros pasillos. Estruendosas y torpes risas. El último intento por humillarle de Fandral, _"Qué encantador, Loki. Pero qué tal si ahora lo intentas como si te gustara ser hombre"_. Las palmas de las manos aun le hormigueaban por los deseos furiosos de incrustarle la maldita espada al muy imbécil en el cráneo. ¡Deberían azotarlos por su insolencia! ¡Él era un príncipe, demonios! ¿Y qué si sus habilidades en combate —y encima con un arma tan tosca como la espada— eran relativamente menores? Alguno debía tener cerebro, ¿verdad? Y en definitiva, ese no era el fuerte de los rústicos amigotes de Thor.

El enfado y la frustración no se los llevó completamente el largo baño, una vez en sus aposentos; sin embargo, encontró algo de serenidad en el agua casi helada de la bañera. La suficiente, al menos, para vestirse y animarse a salir de su habitación en lugar de pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde y toda la noche leyendo los más recientes informes de la situación en Muspelheim.

Hacía un tiempo agradable. El cielo estaba despejado casi en su totalidad de nubes gracias al fresco viento de principios de otoño. El calor sofocante del verano había sido anormal este año y había dado por resultado meses más asfixiantes de lo que Asgard estaba acostumbrada a ver. Las primeras ventiscas frescas resultaban un agradable cambio. Así que Loki se sintió con un ánimo capaz de soportar a su hermano y su séquito de simios, si es que los encontraba.

En realidad el clima era maravilloso, y la ciudad reposando en calma, como pudo ver por uno de los miradores del palacio en su camino a las caballerizas, ayudó mucho a aplacar definitivamente su mal humor. Una vez en los establos, pidió su caballo y marchó al galope, rodeando el ala sur del palacio (donde se localizaban la mayoría de las habitaciones) rumbo al Bosque Blanco. Su plan original había sido cabalgar hasta la Torre de Yggdrasil en el extremo sureste de la ciudad capital, cruzando el Bosque Blanco, pues no había mejor vista de Glandheim* que la ofrecida por la Torre. No obstante, a unos tres kilómetros de llegar, eligió un sendero que se abría en el lado izquierdo del camino principal, con dirección al norte. El Lago de los Altos Dioses se convirtió en su nuevo destino.

Cuando llegó supo que había tomado una buena decisión. Ante él se extendía el lago en total calma. Sobre las diáfanas aguas se reflejaba el cielo estrellando como si se tratara de un pulcro espejo. La luz de la luna llena dibujaba los contornos de las montañas lejanas en el occidente y permitía una visibilidad adecuada y nada perturbadora para la noche del bosque.

— ¿Crees en las leyendas? —la voz de Angerboda le atrapó desprevenido y dio un respingo notable. Angerboda rió a forma de victoria, pues aquella había sido su intención.

Loki dio media vuelta y se encogió de hombros. — ¿Debería? —.

—Todos deberíamos, Loki —dijo, acercándose hasta el pelinegro. Ambos se volvieron hacia el lago—. Hay más verdad en ellas que en los libros de historia—.

Loki arqueó las cejas y la miró de soslayo, entretenido. —Me cuesta creer que mis ancestros se convirtieron en agua así porque sí—.

Angerboda soltó un bufido. —Tal vez no se convirtieron en agua, tonto. Tal vez ellos sabían que en el lecho del lago hay un camino hacia Jotunheim y decidieron sumergirse en el agua para llegar a ese reino—.

Loki abrió los ojos, algo asombrado por el dato curioso (y tal vez muy útil en el futuro), pero no maravillado. — ¿Por qué querrían ir a Jotunheim? ¿Quién querría ir? —dijo, haciendo una mueca de asco.

Las facciones de Angerboda perdieron toda dulzura y sus ojos miraron con una cierta molestia al asgardiano. Loki notó su error, entreabrió los labios, pensando en una forma de remediarlo.

—No digas nada —lo detuvo Angerboda—, no empeores las cosas—.

La hechicera bajó la mirada. Dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió de vuelta a su caballo. Había llegado unos minutos antes que Loki. El Lago de los Altos Dioses representaba para Angerboda una especie de nexo con Jotunheim, y le gustaba visitarlo de vez en cuando. Es cierto que ya no se veía tentada tan seguido a nadar hasta el fondo y cruzar el pasaje entre Asgard y su reino natal, como pasaba cuando recién lo descubrió. Sin embargo, a veces, muy ocasionalmente, se preguntaba cuántos problemas podría significar hacerlo. Regresar a casa. Parecía algo digno de ganarse la horca.

Una vez junto a su caballo, se quedó pensativa, acariciándole la cabeza. Fue hasta que sintió un par de brazos rodeándola por la cintura que emergió de sus pensamientos.

—No eres como ellos —le susurró Loki al oído.

Angerboda sintió como la piel de todo el cuerpo se le erizó de inmediato. Su corazón comenzó una marcha desesperada. Su mente se nubló… Entre ella y Loki nada era formal. Ni siquiera se habían besado aun. Nunca era sino leves aunque sugerentes acercamientos. Roses que decían más de lo que Loki o ella misma podían expresar con palabras. Y sería mentir desvergonzadamente si a este punto negara que llevaba enamorada del príncipe Aesir al menos dos siglos.

Sin embargo, conocía su lugar, y ese lugar no estaba al lado de un príncipe, por mucho que ella lo quisiera.

—Lo soy, y es hipócrita que digas eso, cuando eres incapaz de aceptar nuestra amistad frente a Thor y sus compañeros —dijo, removiéndose para zafarse de los brazos del pelinegro—. A veces me pregunto si realmente somos amigos o soy una distracción del príncipe que está aburrido de estar solo—.

Subió a su caballo, observó seria a Loki un momento, quien le devolvía una mirada entre enfadada y desconcertada, y en seguida se puso en marcha.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Iba a decir que me sentía insatisfecha con el resultado de mi esfuerzo durante este capítulo (en palabras de Loki: "la satisfacción no está en mi naturaleza" xD), hay algo que no me gusta en la redacción pero que por más que busqué, no encontré la forma de mejorarlo. Es como si de pronto mi fic me detestara. Tal vez lo hace. Pero bueno, diré que hice lo mejor que pude, sobre todo porque una de ustedes me tiene bajo amenaza de golpes si volvía a decir que era una escritora regular xD (Gracias Arte Kuram, que me subió a mil el ánimo! :DD Aun con lo de los golpes xD)**

**En fin, hablemos un poco del cap (jeje, sí lo sé, las notas son casi tan largas como el cap en sí). **

**El asunto de Frigga e Iwaldi nació luego de preguntarme ¿por qué alguien tan genial como Frigga terminaría enamorada de Odín? La respuesta bien puede ser: porque Frigga es un amor :3 Y tuve que aceptar eso, sin embargo, mi cerebro creó una forma de hacer la cosa más complicada, y no dejar que Odín se saliera completamente con la suya. (Ya sé, este fic es un bashing incansable contra Odín, pero es que… se lo merece, es muy maldito)… Como sea, espero Frigga no haya quedado como toda una Mary Sue xD eso sí sería pésimo, diugh! Y también espero que Iwaldi no fuera un completo Gary Stu… **

**Y hablando de Gary Stu, creo que Oropher (ah, mi cerebro por fin es libre y no tiene esa vocecita insistiéndome con el otro nombre :) ) puede parecer uno. Pero sepan que aunque aparenta ser todo comprensión y dulzura ahora, tiene su lado desagradable que veremos posteriormente. **

**Y ya que estamos con él, debo confesar, como ya se lo he dicho a un par de lectoras (aunque yo creo que ya es muy obvio para todas a este punto ;D), que Oropher está inspirado (aunque _inspiradísimo_ sería más exacto) en Thranduil el Rey de los Elfos del Bosque. Algunas sabrán de mi loca adoración por Lee Pace; alguna sabrá que los elfos fueron mi segundo gran amor xD (justo después de Terry Grandchester,_ of course_), gracias a Orlando Bloom (hace cuánto de eso :') parecen siglos los que abandoné aquel complicado fandom). Así que… sí, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre Oropher... Oh oh, no, miento. También debo decir que la aparición de Nihïel y Oropher en este capítulo sigue siendo introductoria. Así que si se percibe algo rarita, ya saben por qué. **

***Gladheim es el nombre de la morada de Odín en la mitología nórdica (o algo así entendí). Pero acá lo uso más como el nombre de la ciudad capital de Asgard. Porque para mí, al menos en este fic, Asgard es un planeta más o menos del tamaño de Mercurio, y no tooodo el planeta se llama Asgard y ya, tiene sus ciudades. Asgard es más pequeño que la Tierra (tiene un poco más que la cuarta parte del tamaño nuestro planeta), pero es mucho más denso.**

**En cuanto a Asgard: hubo un momento en la última parte donde se mencionó la luz de LA Luna. Quería que tuviera varias lunas, para darle un toque especial. Sin embargo, es un planeta muy pequeño y ya es mucho (casi absurdo, debo decir) haberle puesto una. **

**Se preguntarán "y si es un planeta común y corriente, con atmosfera y todo, ¿cómo explicas el abismo al que se precipitan las aguas debajo del Bifrost, y que es el lugar a donde Loki cae?" Pues… trabajo en ello xD… Ya tengo más o menos una justificación, solo falta darle los toquecitos finales… Esto de escribir es difícil, dioses, difícil! :DD Pero me encana hacerlo, me encanta :D Sus reviews son la más grande recompensa a las largas horas durante la madrugada pensando en el fic y en que nada sobre, falte o que suene MUY idiota (algunas cosas si van a sonar así, pero no será mucho, creo).**

**En fin. Ya me emocioné con esto xD… **

**Gracias por leer y los comentarios son todos bienvenidos.**

**P.D.: Estoy haciendo una portada con los personajes, pero soy muy lenta con los montajes. Por lo mientras la cambié a otra más feliz, porque la otra me deprimia demasiado xD-**


End file.
